


Let it Be

by LittleMissOddballl (LittleMissOddball)



Series: Fluffy Storm Clouds [8]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: I ship them that's why, M/M, Yamataro, purely imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissOddball/pseuds/LittleMissOddballl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(OMG. I am getting to the good part so please don't hate on me. I'm planning a to dedicate an entire chapter as a LEMON chapter. Oh goodness gracious. Please pray I don't faint while I write it. Ghad. This is why I made it a short chapter. )</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He stood in the middle of the room tall and with the same naturally slopping shoulders as he gave directions and suggestions for their next Anishi segment and discussing with MatsuJun as to who would be the next guests. The room was in heated discussion and in the middle of it all, I sit at the far end of the meeting table opposite to Arashi’s Nadegata Rapper and College genius, Sho Sakurai. I had neither the mood nor the time for this kind of thing and my mind flies to my DS awaiting for me at home which I so cruelly left after Sho called me for the emergency meeting.

He hadn’t called me in a while until then. Usually it would be Riida or the Green idiot calling me for things like this.

_Why now, Sho?_

I sighed in contemplation, which Sho had taken notice of. “Is there something you want to say, Ninomiya?”

“Huh?”

It took a while for me register in my mind what he had asked amidst the stares and expectant gazes. I could feel myself slumping back in my seat.

“What? Ah. Nothing.”

“You’ve been sighing non-stop since this meeting began, I just assumed you had something in mind you wanted to say.”

“Ah no. I just wasn’t able to get a decent sleep this week. Filming. And all.”

_Liar_.

“So it’s nothing. Uhm, continue.”

He eyed me intensely I could feel his gaze bore into my very soul. He continued staring while I remained mindlessly flipping through the giant stack of meeting papers. Aiba nudged me with a cold can of beer he took from the conference room fridge. I looked up slowly and took it from his hands and opened it. I didn’t say another word. The meeting ended with the final agreements for the moving stage and lighting. We all packed up and left the room save for a few productions staff as well as MatsuJun to further discuss details. I was the first one out so I headed directly for the dressing room where I left my bag.

The hallway was empty except for a few Johnny’s scurrying to get to practice. A few of them took notice of me and bowed in respect, I in return. My mind flies to the time when I was a junior, the same as the rest of them scurrying to get things done. Back then, I had no real intention to fully continue the idol-thing. The others know this as a majority of us had not expected to even be part of the group. In fact, we’ve said it time and time again that the moment we submitted our entry forms for the office, we had not expected much. And when the time did come for the debut, we were all shocked and pretty much stumped that our playful idea had become a reality.

No one, except Sho, knew how I felt about the entire thing. And no one except him understood how much I felt for he had felt the same way as I did. Of course I can’t say for sure whether or not we were the only ones feeling this.

I reached the door of our dressing room as I tried to throw off what was running through my mind just a while ago and proceeded to grabbing the door knob. Before I could even touch it, the knob moved from me and the door swung open revealing a tall figure with slopping shoulders wearing a suit.

“Nino.”

“H-Hey.”

“You going home?”

“Yeah.” I slipped inside and located my bag.

Which was nowhere to be found.

Then I realized the room’s surroundings were a bit different from my dressing room. If anything, it had an air of Sakurai written all over it.

“What did you need in my dressing room, Nino?”

_“Shit. I went in the wrong room.”_ I muttered. _Shit._

“That’s pretty rare of you to be dazing into the sunset, Nino. I wouldn’t be surprised if it were Captain, but you? Are you not feeling well?”

I remained standing by the door, stupefied at my mistake and quickly turned around to leave but was stopped short by a Sakurai face staring right at me, hands on his hips. I knew when he did that. It was always when he was sensing something was definitely not right. If it weren’t for the many years we knew each other, I would not have sensed him holding out his hand reaching for my forehead.

Which of course means I didn’t sense it.

His hand was on me before I could even snap out of my reverie. My eyes widened to the size of pancake platters to the feel of rough yet smooth skin grazing over mine. His eyes stared right at me with obvious concern but I was slowly thinking about something else.

Something from the far past. Was it around 2009? Of course it was. How could I forget? It was that one time where we starred in the same movie. Any fan would remember that drama series we both starred in. Yep. The one where I played the poor older brother and he played the rich young master. Somehow, it was the perfect role for both of us, especially for him who was born a noble, the eldest son to a politician and a university professor. It was the early morning. I was weary from the previous day from all the appointments, photo shoots and vocal sessions wit the group, the noon after I was with the director of the drama series. Sho was with Aiba, as always. Until then, I never really cared where Sho was. We were close, but unlike his closeness with Aiba, I was on a different scale. We talk yes. We have fun and we have our moments when fans squeal over our...what do they call it? Ship? Although, I don’t understand what that means. But when it comes to Aiba, it’s like a summer crush for him and I had Ohno to think about. Frankly. I felt a little bit for him and I thought I still do.

But that drama changed all that.

He waltzed in the location all in his morning aura. It was a Monday morning, just a little after 8 for out first shooting session and you could literally see the bags under his eyes. He wore a simple midnight blue t-shirt and khaki short pants. Slung over his slopping shoulders was a large black duffel bag filled with all the day’s necessities. He had shades on and his obvious bed hair on his head. He walked in absorbed in the script on one hand and drinking his coffee on the other all while he greeted every single staff on location. I remained seated on my actor’s chair as if playing with my DS, but actually staring at him the entire time. I watched him as he sat a little farther away from me and chatted with the director on his role. Looking at him now, he definitely was a lot more different than he was back in the day. Same slopping shoulders, but less of that rebellious aura he used to have.

Maybe because he lost that ridiculous pompadour of his.

It was the normal kind of day. I’d been with him, and with the rest of the members in Pikanchi and Pikanchi Double so I thought everyday would be a normal day. But the moment he started delivering his lines and immersed in his role as Mimura Takuya, it definitely felt like like an entirely different Sho. For a second, I thought he looked kind of cute with his small smiles and occasional blunders. How his small slip ups never brought him down, how he made a joke out of everything, but when everything became serious he would always turn a blind eye to any imperfection. In the many years that we had been together, I knew he was like that. But it was only then that I realized how precious these small things would become to me. Our hang-outs and small talks became more recent and more lively. People, magazines, even the fans have become more aware of how close we’ve become. I even surprised myself by becoming the most aware in a lot more ways. It wasn’t here that everything about him changed. I loved being around him the most. I subtly started to call him by his name. By adding a little suffix at the end . He didn’t mind. And I was more than happy to oblige. I wished it had ended there. But the heart wants what it wants, no matter how much we try to hide it.

I was not one for romantic escapades; that was their job, not mine. And I know romance is a big no-no in this business and the one thing I needed was a giant scandal that could possibly ruin my career and could have me kicked out of the agency, not to mention the responsibilities that go along with it. And I know myself. I hate responsibilities. It must seem so ironic seeing as I am an idol, a member of Arashi even and it was natural for us to have the most jobs. I get it. But still, the idea of responsibility, of having to take care of my own ass and answer to all actions and decisions? It’s not something I prefer over a warm blanket and my fully charged DS or any kind of girl (or boy) sleeping beside me to greet me a good morning after a hot night of passionate sex.

So when I did wake up to a naked figure beside me, I thought I must’ve been the most drunk person in the world to go against what I despised the most.


	2. Chapter 2

“Nino?”

His small voice snapped me out of my dazed reverie, cutting me off at the most important part of that reminiscent dream and instead had me staring right back at him staring at me.

“You don’t seem to be sick. But you’re a bit pale. Want me to tell the big boss you can’t make it to tonight’s appointments? I can give him a call while you go and rest.” He took out his phone and started punching in some numbers. He moved away from me which gave me a few moments to admire from behind; his posture, the way his hips swayed, his small fingers calloused with many hours of working on solos and reports for NEWS ZERO. Suddenly the heat wasn’t up here. But down there. And I knew just the person to help me with it.

He remained on the phone speaking in small tones and I was moving silently closer to him. The phone call ended and I could hear his muffled voice as if he were somewhere far. My mind was blank and all I could think was to keep myself in check as I remembered that night and how it all ended; as I feel the heat travel faster and faster downward and my mind slowly spiraling into darkness, shrouding my thinking. He put his phone inside his pocket and turned to me. I surprised myself with the fact that I could still control myself despite the beast slowly growling louder and louder inside me.

“What did I the boss say?” I somehow managed to say.

“He said to take care of yourself. He doesn’t want you to drive so I offered if I could drive you home. Unless you mind of course.” He wasn’t looking at me, rather he busied himself with his duffel bag, searching for his keys.

“I’m grateful for all your help Let me get my bag. Come with me for a bit. I’m a bit too weak to carry it alone.”

He wreaks of mint. And Aiba’s parfum.

I should do something about that parfum scent still enveloping him.

“Unless _you_ mind.” I whispered in his ear. 

He shuddered. “N-Not at all. Let’s go” He pushed me back and walked ahead. I smirked. He was the same as before. I knew where he hated and loved the most. I could still read him.

_This should be interesting._

I followed suit and started walking to my dressing room, careful to hide any hints of what was constantly running through my mind as we neared my dressing room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (OMG. I am getting to the good part so please don't hate on me. I'm planning a to dedicate an entire chapter as a LEMON chapter. Oh goodness gracious. Please pray I don't faint while I write it. Ghad. This is why I made it a short chapter. )


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _GUUUUUYS! I'M BACK! AND I'M HERE TO PRESENT YOU AN UPDATED CHAPTER OF MY OTHER SAKUMIYA FANFIC! I turned it around and made it an angst thing. But I'm not sure if I should make it the final chapter. I'm still thinking about it. For now, this is a tentative ending. Lel. Anyway, summer break has started officially and since there doesn't happen to be a slot for summer classes, I can fully devote my time to reading, writing, and of course to the guys <3 So here it is! A new chapter! Give me comments guys please :(( I want structured comments Hihi. Oh and gimme kudos if that's alright. It keeps me alive, you know? HAHA_

“Here we are.” The tall white door swung opened to my dark dressing room. I located for the light switch which I was such sure was beside the window and switched it on. It was a large room with windows all over the walls. In the middle was a white lone couch and coffee table where on top of it were my yellow water bottle and pillow.

“Make yourself comfortable while I pack up.”

I moved in inside and he followed. We were silent the entire time I packed up. Was he nervous? Detached? Or he simply didn’t want to talk to me?

“Your mind wasn’t with us a while ago, Nino. I could feel it. What were you thinking?” I jerked up to his soft sing-song voice echoing throughout the room and resounding in my ears. My hands stop moving around as I vaguely,that night, that fateful night and I thought I could remember him desperately panting for air. The heat was getting stronger and I was trying my best to keep my feelings in check.

“Sorry. I must really be sick.”

“Liar.”

I stopped. “What did you say?”

“Don’t lie to me, Nino."

I smirked. “I didn’t.”

“Lies.”

“You checked my forehead a while ago, didn’t you? You made sure for yourse---”

“You’re not burning up, Nino. You’re not sick. And we both know it.”

“Then doesn’t that make you the liar here?” Even if there was that smidge of a giggle, I could still hear my voice slowly rising. This wasn’t going in a good direction.

“For fuck’s sake, Nino just tell me the truth!” his voice resounded throughout my room, for a second, I was scared someone would come in the room.

I snapped. “THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?! HA?!” I threw my clothes to the floor and everything was silent for a few seconds. “What do you want me to say...?” I put my head in my hands. I was losing it. Completely.

“The truth, Nino. I want the truth.”

“Are you sure you want to know?” I looked up. “Are you sure you want to hear what I have been dying to say?” I moved a bit forward, feeling the adrenaline pump in my veins.

“What do you--” he backed up.

“Lock the door.” my voice was shaky; I was shaking all over. But I was trying my best for it not to show.

“W-what?” “You want the truth, yes? Lock. The. Door.” Good. I was calm.

“Nino, you’re scaring me.”

“LOCK THE FUCKING DOOR SHO.” He stood still, speechless and obviously conflicted with whether to go through with it, or completely forget. However, this was a test. I was testing him. I knew he would never back out of something he himself had initiated, but still I had to find out if he was ready to face me; if I was ready to face him.

I was testing myself. How far I could go and how far my feelings would take me. This would only be for today, then I’ll let him go. That’s right. Just for today. I would be the bad guy.

I hear a click and I’m back in the real world. Sho was staring at me, fear and anxiety in his eyes. How I loved those eyes. Those eyes that shone with so much passion and yet filled with innocence. I always wanted to know who was it that he saw with those eyes. Me? Jun? Ohno? I already knew the answer. Of course, it was Aiba. Who else would it be? But why? Couldn’t I have been any better? For more than I could remember, I wished I was the one he saw. Did he lust for Aiba the way I did with him? Did he want to have his lips on Aiba’s the way I planted mine on his? Just like that fateful night, did he wish to overwrite it with Aiba? Or was it something worth any space in his memories, no matter how narrow?

 _“Enough questions.”_ “Nino what are you---” Before he could react, I crashed my lips into his, shutting him up. His lips felt soft but chapped from the cold. He was resisting, but I was indulging in him too much.Our lips parted for a bit as he voiced out a complaint.

“Nino what are you doing?! _Mmph!_ ” Once again our lips were sealed. I held his face in my hand to keep him from going away.

“Not enough.” I said, panting. 

“Nino stop--mmph! Stop...I...said...STOP!” Just like that our bodies and lips were completely apart. “What the hell, Nino!? Are you out of your mind?! What has gotten into you? This is nothing like you.” “Who am I, Sho? Do you really know me?! Tell me, Sho. Can you tell me what you think was running through my mind during the meeting, if you really know me that much.” “That is...” his voice faltered as he lowered his gaze to the ground. A small ache spread through my chest. Was I actually hoping he’d be able to

“What the hell, Nino!? Are you out of your mind?! What has gotten into you? This is nothing like you.” “Who am I, Sho? Do you really know me?! Tell me, Sho. Can you tell me what you think was running through my mind during the meeting, if you really know me that much.” “That is...” his voice faltered as he lowered his gaze to the ground. A small ache spread through my chest. Was I actually hoping he’d be able to

“Who am I, Sho? Do you really know me?! Tell me, Sho. Can you tell me what you think was running through my mind during the meeting, if you really know me that much.” “That is...” his voice faltered as he lowered his gaze to the ground. A small ache spread through my chest. Was I actually hoping he’d be able to

“That is...” his voice faltered as he lowered his gaze to the ground. A small ache spread through my chest. Was I actually hoping he’d be able to answer. If that were case, then this right now is useless. “Right. You can’t. “ “Then enlighten me!” “I love you!” I said it. I paused, feeling my voice starting to

“Right. You can’t. “ “Then enlighten me!” “I love you!” I said it. I paused, feeling my voice starting to

“Then enlighten me!” “I love you!” I said it. I paused, feeling my voice starting to

“I love you!” I said it. I paused, feeling my voice starting to quiver. “Sho, I’m in love with you. Ever since that night, you’re all that’s ever been on my mind. You’re all that I saw. I tried to throw it away because it wasn’t worth the effort. I took in more work, I distanced myself. But when it came down to it, you were all I ever wanted. Not the awards. Not the fame. Fuck the fame. I want you.” Then there was silence between us. I could literally feel the air tensing up, and my own dignity slowly shrinking. I wanted to look at him. I felt like if I didn’t, then he wouldn’t understand my sincerity. But again, I didn’t want to see the disgusted look on his face I was sure he had on right now.

“Then why didn’t you...”

“Because of Aiba.” I turned towards my things still lying scattered on the floor. “I know you love him, and if I knew any better I’d say he feels the same. How could I ever compete against that? My one-sided love against your mutual feelings? I’m not a risk-taker when it comes to it, Sho. I hate responsibility. And having you hate me because of what I feel is a burden I cannot live with.” No words came from his mouth. I quickly moved away. All one could hear was the sound of ruffling of cloth and the trail of a zipper as I finally finished packing up my things and started to leave. Even as I passed him, there was no exchange of words, no violent reaction. Nothing. I swear I though I saw the end of it all.

“I’m not leaving the group because this is one responsibility I can live with. I don’t want us mixing it up with work. I know you agree with me. Let’s just let things be the way they are now so no one gets hurt. Right, Sho?”

I reached for the door and bid him a good night then closed the only door that remained between the two of us.

Still inside, Sho stood in the middle of Nino’s dressing room, shaking as tears spilled from the corners of his eyes, his fists clenched. “Idiot, why must you always carry the pain alone?” he muttered.


End file.
